Shooting Star
by Dittolicous
Summary: WALL-E thinks about how far he's gotten in life and all his wonders. SONG FIC. Has MO and EVE.


**Woooo, my first new story of the year! I actually finished this at 11:58 PM! LOL, well, anyways, I got bored then inspired so I decided to do a song-fic which then turned into this and I think it turned out pretty well! But please, my computer doesn't have a spell checker so try to bare with me(However, I don't think my spelling is all that bad and I avoided harder words.) Also, could some volunteer/suggest a Beta Reader? And I was thinking of doing oneshots like this one for MO and EVE. What do ya'll think? Please Read and Review!**

**Song: Shooting Star-From Hercules**

**Disclaimer:I OWN NOTHING BUT THE IDEA. **

**Finished:12/31/2008 11:58 PM**

**Published:1/1/2009 1:10 AM**

* * *

Shooting Star

* * *

_No one seems to think too much of me here  
And they're glad to tell it to my face  
And they're right I'm not supposed to be here  
I'm completely out of place  
Somehow there has got to be a reason  
Evenings as I try to think it through  
There's a bolt from the blue_

* * *

During all of his years of garabage collecting, he would always look up into the dark murky sky, with small blotches of stars sometimes peaking through the must, and that pang would hit him. That little feeling, a feeling that he could never name, like his circets would cross and twist painfully, igniting sparks. And there was nothing he could ever do about it. At first he thought it must be a virus of somesort but after running every diognostic he could find, it became apparent that it was no virus. But then, what could it be? Why was he the only WALL-E droid who felt it? Was he the only WALL-E droid who felt it? It wasn't until a while after meeting EVE that he learned that his pain, did in fact, have a name.

Lonely, adj.

1. Affected with, charcterized by, or causing a depressing feeling of being alone; lonesome

2. Lone; Solitary; without company; companionless

Without company? Companionless? That makes no sense. He was never alone, per say. Before Hal, he had the other WALL-E droids. They always stayed in groups, living together in their trucks, working together out in the rough terrain, and he was no different. Or so he thought. He had found Hal only a little while before the last of his working brethern went offline(One years, five days, three hours, fifteen minutes, and ten seconds, to be precise.)

So, how could he be 'lonely'? It just made no sense! How could one be lonely, if one was never alone?! He nearly fried his circuts just thinking about it!

And the first time this feeling, this loneliness, disapeared was when he first laid his optics of EVE. Her sleek, white body. The way her body spun and swirved as she shot through the sky. And then there was her gentle, whispy laugh and the way she would say his name. Just thinking about it made him swoon. He would follow her, just watching from the background.

She glows, in his optics. And not like that glow-ball he showed her.

* * *

_And I see a Shooting Star  
Set apart from all the rest  
While the other stars are standing still  
He's on a quest  
Every night this shooting star  
Darts across the twilight sky  
Cause he knows he doesn't quite fit in  
And he's longing to know why_

* * *

Even when she aim her gun at him(Which thankfully wasn't too often), she still glowed. Her pressence made that horrible feeling disapear. It made him feel like he too could fly, like he was factury new. She made him feel something new, something wonderful. He never wanted that feeling to go. When she fell in that deep slumb, he was terrified. There was something wrong with EVE and that feeling was begining to return! It hit ten-fold when she was taken by her ship. Without thinking, he took off to try and get her back. He never could have imagined the journey he setting out on. That after this trip, he would never be alone again.

For him, the whole thing flew by so fast. It was like a blurr to him. His arrival to the Axiom, chasing EVE's prone form to the captains deck, become a 'rouge robot', shooting out into space, being tazered by AUTO, and then crushed by the very thing that was going to save him. However there was a moment that seemed to go in slow motion for him.

His first kiss and dance with EVE. It stuck so vivdly in his mind. Her gentle presure on his head, the way they weaved so gracefully around the ship and it's jets. Like a soul and heart, working together, in harmony. He felt like he was going to explode. Every twist, every turn, every weave, he looked at her and she at him. She would giggle and he 'heart' soar high, far out of his control. It was amazing, no, it was more then amazing! There were no words to describe it! It was like nothing before. He felt so many feels all at once. But, one stood out from the rest. Another feeling, whos name he just recently learned.

Love, noun.

1. a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person

2. a feeling of warm personal attachment or deep affection, as for a parent, child, or friend

Love. Love. Love. What a feeling. He could write songs about it all day! So what if he doesn't know how to write? That's not the point, the point is that EVE makes he feel special, wonderous! When she returned his feelings, it grew even more. He had never felt so alive. He had never felt...

He had never felt so, so loved. Cared for. Important.

And the way their hands fit so perfectly together. Like they were pieces of a puzzel, they fell gently into place, and he never wanted to let go. He never wanted to lose her or this feeling.

Now at night, once again, he would look to the sky and stars, at their dance replay's in his mind.

* * *

_I feel so much better when it's night-time  
That's when I can sort of disappear  
When the sun has set in it's the right time  
For pretending I'm not here  
Sometimes I just stare up to the heavens  
Wondering if the answer is inside  
That's when I see the light_

* * *

Then he learned a new kind of love. Fiendship? Furnship? No, no, friendship, that was it!

Friendship, noun.

1. the state of being a friend, to value a person's friendship

2. Aptness to unite; harmony; correspondence

He had gained a lot of friends that special day, more then he ever would of imagined. Some closer then others. He had to give merit to the small cleaning droid whom seemed to have made it his life's journey to clean him. Even when it lead him into giant mounds of trash and labeled him a rouge, MO was relentless. What had started as an annoyince, turned into a friendship. In fact, Hal became quite jealous when MO began taking up much of his time. Combined with EVE time and 'Fix Earth' time, that left the little droid and roach fighting for his time. And what a fight it was, as MO was still adapting to Earth's dirt and grim(He could often be found scrubing trash cubes and rocks). He could barely hold still for a minute before trying to clean anything within a five mile radius. This includes any living thing.

And somehow, the small cleaning droid had worked his way into EVE's system. She took to rather quickly, as a matter of fact. She seemed to have turned MO into the child she couldn't never have, much to OCD droid's annoyince. However, after a while MO grew to enjoy the special attention she held for him, just as she does for the trash compacter. During the first sand storm after the Axiom landed, MO had actually go lost and stranded out in it. The poor droid had a near malfunction, and EVE was the one who found him, thanks to his siren(Which was going off wildly do to the dirt flying everywhere). Even after she brought him WALL-E's home, he jumped at the smallest noise. She quickly went into 'mother mode' and cuddled the smaller droid(Causing some jealous whines from the the box on wheels). She told WALL-E to sleep, but he declined, cuddling up next to her and Mo after his jealousy fit was over.

They were up all night, together.

* * *

_Of myself that shooting star  
On his way to who knows where  
He's the one like all the stars  
He outshines up there  
And the solitary star  
Is an awful lot like me  
On an endless search through time and space  
For a place that won't seem wrong_

* * *

Even better was that the little cleaner knew how to controle the defective bots. He had become something of a second-in-command for the group(For some reason, the bots didn't listen very well to EVE). Still, EVE took to them with time and was dubbed as the 'Mother' of the group, thus making WALL-E the 'Father'.

He was estatic when he learned what that meant.

First EVE, then MO, and now this! Love, friendship, and now, now he had a family!

A family. Wow.

Family, noun.

1. parents and their children, considered as a group, whether dwelling together or not

2. a group of people who are generally not blood relations but who share commen attitudes, interests, or goals and, frequently live togther

Unbelievable.

So many feelings, so new and enchanting. Never in his wildest dreams had he ever thought this possible. He was never alone now, always surrounded by those he loved and cared for.

* * *

_If we both hang on for long enough  
If we both somehow are strong enough  
We'll find out where we belong_

* * *

EVE; His love, his life, his soul, his 'wife'

MO; His best friend, his partner, his 'son'(Why does he feel so giddy thinking about that?)

Defected Robots; His friends, his playmates, his 'children'

All together...

His **family**.

He quickly forgot what loneliness felt like.

* * *

_Ev'ry night this shooting star  
Darts across the twilight sky  
Cause he knows he doesn't quite fit in  
And he's longing to know why_

* * *

**So? What do you? Should I continue with MO and EVE?**


End file.
